The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cortaderia selloana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Evita’. ‘Evita’ represents a new cultivar of pampas grass, a perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered and the new cultivar as a culm sport of Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumula’ (not patented) in a cultivated area of his nursery in 1998.
The new cultivar, ‘Evita’, was selected as unique in comparison to its parent, ‘Evita’, for its shorter height, its vigorous growth habit, and its ability to flower as a younger plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm division in spring of 2000 in Kranenburg, Germany by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.